A ball joint such as this is disclosed in DE 42 07 602 A1, for example. Such joints, which are rotatable about the central axis of the ball and pivotable through a limited pivoting angle, are often used as suspension joints in wheel suspensions of motor vehicles. In addition to their reliability and smoothness of operation, such ball joints are assigned a specific damping function for eliminating vibrations.